Loving You Isn't Hard,It'sEasy
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: Sequel to "Can't You See That You Love Me?" Finally starting a family Leo and Lori find parenting troubling as the babies come and a new wacko hunts them for their hearts and brains. What could happen? Read and FIND OUT! :) I Know It's Been Forever My Reviewers!


Chapter 1

"Leo, seriously if you don't stop with the fussing I'll fuss your face up! Let me be for a moment" an unamused Lori said.

Her brown eyes were narrowed at the male mutant turtle holding a pillow and a glass of water. A hand laid protectively on her bulging stomach as she gave him an annoyed look.

Leonardo, leader of his brothers and mate to the pregnant turtle woman backed away slowly.

He walked back to the kitchen, cracking his neck out of frustration.

Splinter smiled from behind his cup of tea, "Is my daughter giving you a hard time my son?"

Leo sighed as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat by his father "Her mood swings are getting worse."

Ticking his fingers up, one after the other til all three stood straight, Leo pointed to the doorway to the living room.

Loris voice calmingly asked, "Leo? Can I talk to you?"

Leo sighed as splinter chuckled, "At least she feels guilty."

Leo reentered the living room with a proud smile, one he always seemed to have when he saw Lori. Her stomach had become larger over the last few months, showing a healthy pregnancy and this would be his first children. And Lori looked beautiful, glowing happily as she rubbed her stomach, a gesture to comfort the children that laid in her womb.

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile "I'm sorry hunny. I can't help it."

Leonardo smiled down at her and gave her a small peck on her forehead "I know sweetie. Think it's time for a nap?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" she said as she attempted to get up. As the couple slowly went to their room, Mikey stopped them, rubbing his nephews and nieces for the millionth time that morning.

"Hello my little ones in there! I can't wait to see you all! It's gonna be awesome!"

It was the same way with Leo's other brothers. Donnie had the latest equipment to monitor the babies progresses. He was excited for every check up, learning all types of different things about the female turtle form when having babies.

Raphael kept to himself but Lori found that if she watched him, he'd forget himself and rub her stomach long enough to feel a good kick and then he'd be distant again.

Splinter could not be more excited, praising her on her glow and giving his eldest son a soft pat in the back every so often.

It stayed like this for another month. The same mood swings coming and going and Lori feeling as though the children would never come.

Then one morning while folding laundry a slight kick jerked Lori. It wasn't the normal pain so her eyes widened.

Donnie was next to her, humming a tune has he helped her. He hadn't noticed her flinch.

Raph, Mikey and Leo had gone out for a routine patrol and Splinter was in deep meditation.

Lori whispered very softly "Donnie. I think it's time."

The purple turtle's hands stopped midair and his eyes widened "You mean?"

His eyes flicked down to her stomach and then back up to her face as she nodded.

"Ooohhhh okay so just breathe and let's get you to my lab."

Lori nodded painfully and started to waddle slowly toward the lab only a few feet away. She shooed Donnie to go ahead of her to prepare for the delivery.

Leaning against the wall for support, she pulled out her Shell Cell and texted two words to her husband "it's time".

She then let the phone drop and went into the lab where Donnie was in scrubs.

"You ready?" He asked as he snapped a pair of latex gloves he made for his hands.

Lori let out a puff of air "As ready as I'll ever be for you to see my woman parts."

That made the purple turtle blush as he helped her onto the lab's new bed, installed just for her delivery.

Quentin L Harrison ran his lanky fingers through his jet black thinning hair. A habit of his when he was thinking.

How could his department head think him crazy? Taking a monkey's brain and heart and putting them into a robot's body was a genius idea. If only he had the means of money to experiment more. Those poor test subjects, used for failure. He'd maybe have to consider another animal to use. Yes that would be appropriate. But what animal?

He felt the slush of the sewers as be walked in the cold pipes below the bustling New York City. Why had he come down here again? Oh yes. Because a stupid car almost ran him over! The nerve of some people. So he decided to try his way home through the huge piping system.

When he heard many footsteps he froze for a moment. They were getting louder and nearer. He hid in a pipe that lead to the one he was in currently, standing in the even dark area.

What passed him was astounding. 3 giant turtles were running. He caught a bit of their conversation.

"Think Lori will be okay" one said in a gruff voice.

"Knowing her, she'll have them by the time we get there" another one said in a childlike voice.

"I wanna be there so she doesn't have to do it alone" the last one said with determination.

Quentin was amazed and intrigued by these creatures and followed them slowly.

When he rounded a corner, the creatures were no longer in site.

Somewhere in the hallows of the sewers he heard a woman scream once, twice, and then a third time before it was perfectly quiet.

The mad professor rubbed his hands happily. Mutant turtles who could walk and talk like human beings! The best of both animal and human worlds combined! He must find them! He must complete his army.

He found a latter and climbed up, continuing his mumbling as he went.

Yes. Turtles would be the perfect animal for his army. Yes.


End file.
